Corrupted
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She was corrupted the moment she fell for him, and as much as she denies it, he knew the truth, as well as she. And there was nothing she could do to stop herself from coming back. ScamSam


**This was a whim thing, inspiration I got from something else, look at the bottom please. **

**Note: Italics is what's going on, regular font (no italics, bold, etc.) is the poem said by the guy. You'll find out the pairing later.

* * *

**

Heh, I can't believe I'm saying this

These words which will tear apart my future

Tear the dreams I held

That you crushed.

_The rain splashed against her car, her body motionless in shock as she stared into those eyes… those eyes that haunting her nightmares, her dreams, and her sanity…_

Since I saw you

I couldn't help but attack

Even though

You did nothing but

Trust me,

Did nothing but

Adore me,

And I replay the moments in my head over and over again.

_She almost fell faint when she saw him smirk, right in front of her car, the rain blocking her view yet she could still make out his figure._

Ever since then

You search for me

Not only with your friends for WOOHP

But in your mind,

Wondering why I do this to you.

_She managed to turn off the ignition, her hand shaking as she dropped the key somewhere on the floor._

_He walked closer, coming to the car door, her side. _

_She glanced up at him, still motionless. _

I can see it in your eyes… how you're always…

Confused

By my actions.

How you're always questioning

_My_ sanity.

When you should know perfectly well that

You've corrupted by mind…

_He gently knocked on the window, the sound of his knocking mixed with the consistent rain that fell from the sky._

_She kept looking forward, wondering why she hadn't run him over when she had the chance._

_He knocked again._

Have I made that affect on you?

What a stupid question,

Of course I have.

Otherwise,

You would have killed me at every chance I gave

You.

_He mouthed the word "open", yet she kept looking forward, pretending not to notice him, when it was obvious that he knew that she understood what he said._

_She shook her head. _

_He knocked again._

Testing you,

That's what I've done.

I don't care for you friends,

They can perish with WOOHP and everyone else

In this world.

I only want you.

_He pointing to the lock, and her eyes flickered over to it, knowing what he wanted._

_She shook her head._

_He pointed again._

Of course,

If _you_ want,

I'll let them

Live.

I still only want you.

_Her shaking hands slowly opened the lock, allowing him access._

_He smirked; she shut her eyes in agony. _

_He opened the door._

You're not happy.

I know that much.

Your ignorant friends are too busy with their lives

To notice you.

But I understand,

I feel your pain,

The throbbing ache in your heart.

_His wet hand took hers, and pulled her out of the car, leaving her to soak in the rain's bliss._

_He led her to her house._

Yet you still push me away,

Afraid

Only because it's the wrong path,

The wrong thing to do.

_She complied, letting him do it, letting him take advantage of her._

**_Again._**

You think that stopped me?

The "wrong" path isn't wrong,

It's what you desire:

Forbidden fruit.

And you, my dear,

Are the core of sweetness.

_The two went into her house, locked the door._

_The __**bedroom**__ door. _

_He smirked. _

_She obeyed his wishes, ignoring her conscience, which was telling her that she wanted it too. _

_She refused to believe it. She forbid herself to think that she was corrupted. _

It was that one night,

You had that chance again,

To hurt me,

Capture me,

Even kill me.

And you didn't.

_She met his lips in a kiss. A poison kiss that was the beginning of her shame._

Your friends were gone,

Abandoned you,

You were the bait,

The most intelligent of them all,

Being a little worthless bait.

But I'm not complaining.

It was what brought you

To me.

_He wrapped his arms around her, their bodies molding together in embrace._

You almost got me,

Only I turned the tables on you.

Our fight was like a dance

Cheesy as it is,

And the song ended when you were under me, struggling to get out

When I could see in your eyes

Deep inside

You liked the position.

As well as I.

_She stopped telling herself she was corrupted that night._

_"You're mine." He whispered against her red lips, her cheeks flush. _

_"I belong to no one…" she said slowly; a last attempt at regaining her sanity, and become pure once again._

_"Except me."_

_She knew it was the truth._

I kissed you then,

Out of whim,

Completely and utterly shocking as it was

You agreed

And kissed back.

That's when it started.

_The two fell onto the bed, still together._

And since then,

My little seductress,

You're mine.

And only mine.

And no one is going to take you

Away from me.

_The next morning, she woke up, her naked body next to his._

_Her X-powder started ringing and she looked to the side, realizing it was Clover when she turned on the audio only. _

"_Where are you? We're worried sick!"_

_She looked to her left, staring into __**his **__sea-foam colored eyes. He sat up, putting his arms around her waist. _

_She snuggled in closer. _

"_I'm fine. Just…"_

_He placed open-mouth butterfly kisses on her neck, and she froze. _

"_I'm a bit busy now Clover, can I call you back?"_

"_Uh… sure?"_

_She hung up right after that and kissed him roughly. _

_She was corrupted, she knew it._

I know you like it.

_And she loved it.

* * *

_

**Ok, that might be a bit confusing, but I liked writing it. It's a new way, and it's fun! **

**So… the pairing is, if you couldn't tell, … nah I'll blab about the story first. **

**So remember, everything in italics is like… what's going on. Everything in regular font (No italics, bold, etc.) is the poem said by the guy, who is Tim Scam. **

**Yes, the pairing is Scam/Sam. Maybe one day I'll make a fic where anyone can be used. (Doubt that) **

**Btw: the inspiration I got for this was from ****Cresenta's Lark**"To Win You Over". **It's short but sweet. **

**Also (Yes I'll shut up soon. Hold your horses) please read my other story, ****The Stalker and the Prey****, and ****Twist of Fate**** by cHiMer, which is the sequel to another fic by him, which is shorter. I co-write Twist of Fate, btw. **

**Yes I'm done talking (I know you're celebrating). Please review. **

**Love,**

**Ivy. **


End file.
